


let me be the one to love you more

by Alerion15



Series: so tenderly you watch me burn [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: !!!!!, F/F, that's honestly how I feel abt this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: ahhhhhh, I keep screaming I love this so much !!!!!! (gah I'm fangirling over my own fic how embarrassing) tbh this one couldn't have been completed without a friend of mine.  Honestly at this point it feels like this AU belongs to both of us, like we've both put a bunch of thought and hc's into this AU.  Anyways hope you enjoyed!





	

The air was tense as the two girls stared at each other.  

“Did you hear me Chika, I said that I-”

“I heard what you said.”Chika cut Yō off.  The orange haired girls fist was clenched tightly at her sides.  She could feel her nails dig into the palms of her hands so hard that she wouldn’t have been surprised to find blood.

Yō looked at Chika with hopeful bright eyes and a nervous smile.  The brunette reaches a hand out and Chika smacks it away.

“Chika-”

“Don’t”

Yō flinches slightly at the tone but presses on.

“Chika I- I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and I’m serious.”

Chika just scuffed the ground with her boot and refused to make eye-contact and they lapse into silence again.

Yō nervously bites her lip wanting to reach out again but thinking better of it instead she takes a breath before speaking again.

“Are you angry? Is it because of the kiss? I’m sorry I was caught up in the moment.” Yō chuckles and sticks her tongue out.

Chika remains silent as the furrow in her brow deepens.

“Chika… aren’t you going to say something?”

Instead of answering Chika begins to pace back and forth and muttering to herself. Yō just watches on with her head tilted and lips jutted out in a pout.

Suddenly Chika turns on her heel and stares at Yō intensely.

“We can’t.”

“W-what?” Yō stares with her mouth hung open and confusion written on her face.

Chika advances on her and Yō stumbles backward tripping over her own feet and landing on butt.  Not even phased Chika falls to her knees and grabs shirt by the front of her shirt.

“How could you fall for someone like me? I mean I’m a mess.”

Yō shakes her head in disagreement, “No way.  I think you’re amazing Chika.”

“No, no no, you got it all wrong.  There’s no way you love me, you can’t.  You shouldn’t.”

“I shouldn’t?”

“No, you shouldn’t.”

Yō bites her lip and looks off to the side before nervously looking back at Chika.

“Are you trying to talk me out of it?  Because I’m serious Chika, I really, really like you. And I thought that you- Nevermind I guess it was stupid to assume…”

Chika’s grip on the front of Yō’s shirt tightens.

“I love you!!!” Chika shouts.

They both stare at each other, Chika with intense eyes and Yō with flushed cheeks.

“I love you Yō, and I don’t say that lightly.  I’m seriously in love with you.” Chika rocks back on her heel and buries her face in her hand, “Ahh, now I’ve gone and said it out loud.  This is bad.”

Slowly scooting over towards Chika, Yō brushes their shoulders together and rests her head on top of the other girls’.

"It doesn't have to be." the brunette says.

"What do you mean, this is terrible.  There's no way someone like me-"  the rest of Chika's statement is cut off by a yelp.  The orange haired punk rubs at her arm and pouts at the girl who just pinched her.

"Don't finish that sentence Chika." Yō says sternly before her expression melts into something softer. "Listen, I decided all on my own that I love you.  And no matter how much you try to tell me I shouldn't I'm going to keep loving you.  You seem to think that I should be with someone better but you don't seem to understand that, well, _you_ are the best  person for me, you make me happy, and there's no one else I would ever want to be with. And- you have no right to tell me who I should love, nor to decide who I should be with-or not. And- I love you, I want to be by your side, and, and..."

Yō's speech quickly falls apart as her embarrassment catches back up with her and leaves her a blushing and stuttering mess, she turns her head to the side trying to get her courage back.

Chika on the other hand was staring, wide eyed and shocked at Yō.  She wasn't used to the other girl sounding so clear and strong, and honestly if you asked her she would swear up and down that she wasn't crying (except she was).  Closing her agape jaw, Chika musters up a watery smile and lets out a breathless laugh because really what else could she do, Yō just kept surprising her and god Chika was so in love.

Scratching at her still red cheeks Yō turns back toward a still crying Chika and grabs her hand smiling reassuringly.

"So... will you let me love you?" Yō whispers with a tilt of her head.  She looks at Chika with such a tender and loving expression and Chika swore her heart skipped two beats.

Chika's tough girl facade breaks completely as more tears fall down her cheeks.  She grabs Yō by the front of her shirt again and brings her into a tight hug. Yō returns the embrace and bites her lip trying (and failing) to hold back her own tears.

And for a while they both just sit there, crying and holding each other and whispering _'I love you's'_ back and forth.  To an outsider they probably looked like a mess,

...but honestly neither girl had ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh, I keep screaming I love this so much !!!!!! (gah I'm fangirling over my own fic how embarrassing) tbh this one couldn't have been completed without a friend of mine. Honestly at this point it feels like this AU belongs to both of us, like we've both put a bunch of thought and hc's into this AU. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
